rainbowmagicfanartfandomcom-20200215-history
Fairyland Christmas Play
Megan Maylor version Megan Maylor is the Creatior of this Episode. Please do not edit without her Respect. Lexi: 'I'm so excited for the Fairyland Christmas Play! '''Holly: '''Calm Down. '''Lexi: '''But- '''Holly: '''After Tomorrow there will be one. '''Paige: '''Holly. It's Completely horrible if Princess Elisa Spoils the Fun there. (Summer Coughing) '''Fern: '''It's going to be alright. but it's time for bed. '''Lexi: '''WHAT? Bed time with Jelly Crystals? '''Frances: '''There's no things on beds! (Fairies Brushing their Teeths) '''Jade: '''Goodnight! (ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ) The next day: '''Naomi: '''There's a Shoop Da Woop! quick. Let's get out of here. Katie and Lauren's Outside. ''The Fairies got outside all of their Houses to be safe. Other Fairies Make sure that No Fairy is left in their Fairy Toadstool Cottages. (Roaring) 'Lizzie: '''Oh Man. What Happened? Why did Bulidings Came down? '''Holly: '''The Fairyland Christmas Play is Tomorrow! '''Ruby: '''It's Okay to be Outside. '''Selena: '''Tamara! Come here! '''Tamara: '''What? '''Selena: '''Can you Make The Fairyland Chritmas Play items? it's a Stage. Some food and Drinks. Music items And Seats? '''Tamara: '''Ok. ''The Shoop Da Woop Stopped. the Fairies set up tents and got some food and Water. Tamara Made a Stage painted Red and Green. with a Banner "the Fairyland Christmas Play" and She bring her Snack and Fizzy drink.. she bring some seats and a Piano. Guitar. Flute. Drum. Harp. Vioiln and Saxophone. (At night) '''Holly: I love you. Lexi. I love you. Chloe. Stella: 'Sleep tight. girls. (Kiss) The next day: (Chapping) (Sings The Star Song) '''Paige: '''This Fizzy Drink is Delicious! '''Fern: '''This Macaron, Almond Brittle, Cinnamon Candy. Tart. Pudding. Gingerbread and Smoothie is Delicious! '''Ruby: '''This Apple Pie, Cinnamon Roll, Gelatin, Trifle, Toffee apple, Parfait and Cheesecake is So Sweet! '''Esme: '(Shouting) Sell Ice Cream today! there's 7 Flavors to choose: Bubblegum, Raspberry swirl, Pineapple, Vanilla Almond, Mint Chocolate Chip, Rainbow Ripple and Cookie Dough. (all the fairies packing ice creams) '''Coco: '''There's Cupcakes. too! (Fairies Packing Cupcakes) Characters: the Pamtomine Fairy Paige the Pamtomine Fairy the Green Fairy Fern the Green Fairy the Ice Cream Fairy Esme the Ice Cream Fairy the Cupcake Fairy Coco the Cupcake Fairy the Red Fairy Ruby the Red Fairy the Sweet Treats Fairy Lizzie the Sweet Treats Fairy the Star Fairy Stella the Star Fairy the Christmas Fairy Holly the Christmas Fairy the Firefly Fairy Lexi the Firefly Fairy the Sleerover Fairy Selena the Sleerover Fairy the Tooth Fairy Tamara the Tooth Fairy the Royal Family Fairy Frances the Royal Family Fairy the Holiday Fairy Summer the Holiday Fairy the Disco Fairy Jade the Disco Fairy LexsJB version The Fairyland Christmas Show is the ninth episode of Rainbow Magic. This episode is about the fairies creating a play for the royalty. Transcript '''Brooke: '''I can’t believe it’s already Christmas Eve! I hope I get that new photo-printer I asked Santa! '''Jessie: '''Don’t get your hopes up too much, Brooke. But for now, I’ve got to take part in the Christmas Play for Princess Demi. '''Brooke: '''We’re here! The theatre is big! '''Jessie: It always has been. We have such a good crew! I’m directing the movement; Destiny and Tyra have made lovely costumes; Tamara’s scene is wonderful, Pia’s animal taming will wow everyone Vanessa’s choreography is complicated, but will be stunning when pulled off and Lexi’s script is one of the best I’ve seen! Brooke: It was so nice of you to invite me, Claudia, Jade, Isla and Tasha into the play! Jessie: '''Why wouldn’t I? We need photos for the Fairyland Times and you’re my best friend! Plus, we’re running out of actors. '''Tamara: '''Hey, Jess. The Backstage door is just here. Let’s go! '''Brooke: '''Good luck, Jessie and Tamara! '''Tamara: '''This will be so much fun! I can’t wait- can you Jessie? '''Jessie: '''I can’t either! I can’t wait to see the dress rehearsal once again! inside '''Pia: '''Scruffy doesn’t seem to want to come to me today. '''Jessie: '''Maybe it’s his nerves. OK, everyfairy. Listen up; I want you all to practise your favourite song as a warm-up! '''Everyfairy: ''Christmas isn’t a time to be blue; I wanna spend it with you. The fun, the games, the anticipation, Christmas is for conversation.'' Tamara: 'A nice, jolly song gets everyone warmed up! Hey, why not go to Alexa and answer some of her questions? '''Alexa: '''Jessie, my friend! How do you feel about the play? '''Jessie: '''A little nervous because in the past few years, the actors ate a little too much and always vomited when it was their solo. '''Alexa: 'and saying ‘Always vomited at their solo.’ ''Perfect! Do you think this year everything will go as smooth as wood? '''Jessie: '''Yep! We’ve practise every morning, noon and evening and no one will over eat today. Perhaps I’ll get a box of chicken nuggets from McFairy’s for us all to share. THEN- we’ll feast! '''Lexi: '''Sounds good to me! I brought us all a lovely, homemade apple pie! '''Alexa: 'writing ‘Perhaps I’ll get a box of chicken nuggets from McFairy’s for us all to share/ THEN- we’ll feast! Lexi: Sounds good to me! I brought us all a lovely, homemade apple pie!’ 'Leah: 'puffing I dusted all the chairs! 'Jade: '''100,500 chairs? And you dusted them just for our fairy viewers? '''Leah: '''Uh-huh! '''Alexa: 'writing Leah: I dusted all the chairs! Jade: 100,500 chairs? And you dusted them just for our fairy viewers? Leah: Uh-huh! 'Leah: '''Could you stop writing everything I say? '''Alexa: 'writing Leah to me: Could you stop writing everything I say? 'Tasha: '''Look at my whacky hair-do with Matilda’s reading ‘Super Strong Gel’? '''Matilda: '''Yep, it’s gonna last for a LONG time! '''Tasha: '''Aaargh! Darn it! I messed up my hair! I need to find a shower! leaves '''Jessie: '''But Tasha, what about the show? We need you to hold Ellie's guitar amplifier in so it doesn't fall out! '''Tasha: ' (offscreen) Can't you just sellotape it?! 'Jessie: ' (realisation) That is genius... 'Vanessa: '''And one-two-three-four, step-two-three, four, twirl-two-three-four, jump-two-three-four, punch the air-two-three-four, slide-two-three-four! '''Jessie: '''Good work, girls. Do you know it off by heart? '''Jade: '''Yes. But that ‘step-two, step-two is driving me crazy! '''Claudia: '''Oh, Pia. This necklace really suits you! You should wear it! '''Pia: '''Me? Wearing a tacky jewel on a metal chain? N-E-V-E-R! '''Claudia: ' (sniffing) 'Pia: '''Alright, just for you. '''Jessie: '''Hey, Tyra and Phoebe! How are the finishing touches going? '''Phoebe: '''Right on time! These beads are easier to sew on than I thought they’d be! '''Tyra: '''Well, easy for YOU! '''Jessie: '''Perfect- everyone’s doing what they’re meant to be doing! '''Lexi: '''Jess, when is it snack time? '''Everyfairy: '''Yeah, is it snack-time yet? '''Jessie: '''OK. Come on-let’s get our food and bring it back here. '''Tyra and Phoebe: '''I think I’ll stay here. '''Matilda: '''Sure. I’ll get you a pack of chips and two burgers! slam '''Tyra: '''It is kinda freaky without people chatting, isn’t it? '''Phoebe: '''Yeah. I wish these fairies will just hurry up. '''Tyra: '''While we’re waiting, shall start sewing Jade’s costume back up? '''Phoebe: '''Sure. Who knew Jade was a size D? '''Tyra and Phoebe: '(both giggle) [[Art of the Dress]] '''Leah: '''We’re back! '''Tyra: '''Mmm, that smells of fresh burgers! '''Destiny: '''And chips! '''Isla: '''Snack is served! WHOOPS! over clothes, twirls into Lexi’s scripts, knocks her head on the costume rail and knocks the clothes off. '''Jessie: '''Whoa, have a nice trip! '''Tyra: '''The costumes! '''Isla: '''Yeah… Huh, maybe I should’ve wiped my feet first- MAYBE I SHOUD’VE WIPED MY FEET! '''Phoebe: '''Our clothes are ripped and MUDDY! '''Isla: '''I-I-I-I’m sorry, I didn’t realise… '''Phoebe: '''Clumsy, clumsy contrary fairy! Couldn’t you look out? '''Isla: '''But at least I saved you from starvation! '''Tyra: Now we’ll never get the outfits fixed for the play all thanks to YOU, ISLA! Jessie: '''Girls, calm down! Look at the poor thing! shaking '''Jessie: '''Just imagine you’re in her shoes! '''Phoebe: '''Uggh! They’re all stinky and tight! '''Tyra: '''And hard to walk in! '''Isla: '''At least I can walk in them! '''Tamara: '''GIRLS! We could all use a little element called '''teamwork, couldn’t we? Phoebe: 'No, Tamara, NO! These costumes took hours! '''Tyra: 'dramatically Days! 'Phoebe: 'dramatically Weeks! 'Tyra: 'dramatically Fortnights! 'Phoebe: 'dramatically Months! 'Tyra: 'dramatically Years! 'Phoebe: 'dramatically Decades! 'Tyra: 'dramatically Centuries! 'Phoebe: 'dramatically Millenniums! 'Tyra and Phoebe: 'dramatically Trillenums to MAKE! 'Jade: '''I’m sure you weren’t alive in the dinosaur times. '''Matilda: '''And I don’t think those lame little costumes took even years. '''Tyra: '''Stop criticizing our work, critic! '''Jessie: '''Girls! Stop fighting! If we work together like Tamara said, we’ll be able to make new costumes! '''Claudia: '''Yes, and we have about 2 hours before the show! '''Vanessa: '''If we line up, we could pass costumes around, each adding our own little something to all of them! '''Pia: '''Fairy dust! '''Claudia: '''Beads! '''Maisie: '''Twilight dust! '''Lexi: '''You guys can carry on- I have script-sorting to do! later '''Tyra: '''Sequins! '''Paige: '''Glitter! '''Alexa: 'writing Tyra: Sequins! Paige: Glitter! '''Maisie: '''Moonlight Dust! '''Leah: '''Theatre dust! '''Phoebe: '''New sash! '''Isla: Ribbon! Jessie: '''Buttons! '''Pia: '''Broach! '''Tamara: '''Tooth dust! '''Claudia: '''Diamonds! '''Jade: '''Dip-dye! '''Vanessa: '''Dry the dip-dye! '''Lexi: '''Firefly dust! '''Matilda: '''Lavender scent! '''Everyfairy: '''DONE! '''Jessie: See, Destiny and Tyra, it’s all fixed! Tyra: 'But not as good as the original. '''Phoebe: '''Obviously. '''Jessie: '''But the most important thing is that we all worked together and nothing means for friends to- '''Lexi: 'singing Spiderfairy, spiderfairy, does whatever a spiderfairy does. Can she swing from a web? No she can’t, she’s a fairy, look out, she is a spiderfairy. '''Tyra: '''What’s with all the spiderfairy stuff? '''Lexi: '''Well, Tyra, I’m sure fairies don’t have 8 arms. '''Phoebe: '''Vanessa’s costume’s got 8 arms! AARRGGGHHH! (curtains draw) '''Pia: '''Everyfairy, we give you Scruffy the Dog! '''Scruffy: Woof, woof! Pia: 'Scruffy, sit! '''Scruffy: 'whines 'Pia: 'sternly Scruffy, SIT! 'Scruffy: '''Woof! '''Pia: '''SCRUFFY! YOU’VE RUINED EVERYTHING! '''Scruffy: '''Woof, woof! '''Audience: 'laughing 'Lexi: '''Now, Destiny will sing one of her favourite Christmas songs to you! '''Destiny: '[[The Christmas Song (Chestnuts Roasting on an Open Fire)|The Christmas Song]] 'Audience: 'clapping 'Lexi: '''Now put your hands together for Vanessa and Jade and their Dancing Wonders! '''Vanessa: 'Paige, Maisie, Leah, Destiny, Isla, Tamara, Claudia, Jade and Matilda 1, 2, 3, 4 dancing 'Audience: 'clapping '''Lexi: Now The Ge Flats are going to play The Xmas Song! '''The Ge Sharps: '''Hey, everyfairy! Listen up! [[The Xmas Song]] joins stage and sings [[Ho Ho Ho!]] Characters mentioned *Tyra the Dress Designer Fairy *Phoebe the Fashion Fairy *Alexa the Fashion Reporter Fairy *Maisie the Moonbeam Fairy *Paige the Pantomime Fairy *Leah the Theatre Fairy *Destiny the Pop Star Fairy *Isla the Ice Star Fairy *Jessie the Lyrics Fairy *Pia the Penguin Fairy *Tamara the Tooth Fairy *Claudia the Accessories Fairy *Matilda the Hair Stylist Fairy *Lexi the Firefly Fairy *Jade the Disco Fairy *Brooke the Photographer Fairy *Vanessa the Dance Steps Fairy *Tasha the Tap Dance Fairy Songs *The Xmas Song *The Christmas Song (Chestnuts Roasting on an Open Fire) *Art of the Dress *Introduction Song *Excitement *The star song